That Day
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Kuroko yang sakit, dan Kiseki no Sedai yang merawatnya. Keseharian mereka menjaga Kuroko hari demi hari. "Tuhan, aku rela melakukan apa saja asal Kuroko kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum hari itu terjadi. Hari itu..." / Mind to RnR?
**Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story © Jho Alodia**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Friendship and Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main pair: Kuroko Tetsuya x Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Warning: Fic ini pernah Alo post di grub fb KnB Indonesia. Jika kalian merasa pernah membacanya, itu memang fic Alo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama

"Kise- _kun_ … apakah kau tau sifatmu yang kelewat hiperaktif dan suka memelukku tiba-tiba itu benar-benar mengangguku," kata-kata bernada datar itu keluar dari bibir pucat Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Ryota Kise merasa seolah-olah ada sebilah pedang yang langsung menusuk jantungnya.

"Kurokocchi…" laki-laki berambut kuning itu langsung berkaca-kaca seketika dengan wajah sedih yang membuat siapa pun pasti tidak tega melihatnya, kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bilang bahwa aku membencinya," lanjut laki-laki pecinta _Vanilla_ _Shake_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"KUROKOCCHI!" dan tanpa ampun Kise Ryota langsung menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan super kuat, membuat Kuroko mengaduh lirih.

"Kise- _kun_ , bukankah baru saja aku bilang kalau tingkahmu yang suka memelukku tiba-tiba itu benar-benar mengangguku?" Kuroko menggerutu pelan, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kise. Sayangnya laki-laki yang memeluknya itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kuroko nyaris kesulitan bernapas.

Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau juga bilang kalau kau sama sekali tidak membencinya," Kise terkekeh pelan.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, "Menyesal aku sudah mengatakannya," tapi walaupun begitu laki-laki berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut.

Melepaskan pelukan super kuatnya, Kise tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki itu memegang kedua bahu Kuroko pelan.

" _Ne_ , Kurokocchi, cepatlah sembuh. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini aku akan segera membelikanmu _Vanilla_ _Shake_ sebanyak yang kau inginkan!"

Kuroko membalas senyuman Kise, "Aku pegang kata-katamu, Kise- _kun_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pintu kamar rawat Kuroko tiba-tiba terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita berpakaian perawat. Wanita itu masuk sambil membawa troli makanan.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko- _kun_. Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Ayo sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk makan," ucap perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

Wajah pucat Kuroko terlihat datar, tapi Kise tau dari pancaran matanya bahwa laki-laki berambut biru itu tidak menyetujui kata-kata sang perawat.

"Shibazeki- _san_ , maaf. Apakah aku boleh memakannya nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang berbincang dengan temanku, Kise- _kun_." Tuh, kan. Tebakan Kise memang benar.

Wajah sang perawat berubah seketika.

"Eh? _S-souka_ … Kuroko- _kun_ sedang kedatangan tamu rupanya," dengan gugup perawat itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

Kise menghela napas pelan. "Kurokocchi, kau tidak boleh begitu. Jika sudah waktunya untuk makan, kau harus segera makan. Bila kau menundanya seperti ini, kapan kau bisa sembuhnya?"

Mendengar omelan Kise itu, Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Dengan enggan ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Karna Kise- _kun_ menyuruhku untuk segera makan, aku akan segera makan."

Wajah sang perawat itu langsung berubah cerah. "Benarkah? _Yokatta_ …" jeda, sang perawat menoleh ke arah Kise ragu-ragu. " _Etto, Arigato na_ Kise- _san_ ," lanjutnya.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah, Shibazeki- _san_. Yang paling penting adalah Kurokocchi cepat sembuh- _ssu_!" balasnya riang.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan segera sembuh, Kise- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua

" _Naa_ , Aomine- _kun_ …" Kuroko yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap Aomine penuh arti.

"Hm?" Aomine sendiri yang sedang duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari ranjang Kuroko sambil memutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya itu menjawab seadanya, sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Kuroko menarik napas dalam. "Kau tahu, di antara semua orang yang pernah bermain basket denganku, hanya bersamamu lah permainan basket menjadi sangat menyenangkan." lanjutnya kemudian.

Aomine berhenti memutar bola. Dengan pelan ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Karena itu Tetsu—" Aomine menatap Kuroko dalam. "Cepatlah sembuh. Setelah kau sehat, kita akan bermain basket bersama-sama lagi," lanjut laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

Kuroko mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis, kemudian ia menunduk perlahan. " _Arigato_ , Aomine- _kun_."

"Heh, untuk apa kau mengucapkan terima kasih? Kau ini—"

"Kuroko- _kun_ , aku datang membawakan obatmu," Shibazeki- _san_ , sang perawat yang biasanya mengurus Kuroko datang sambil membawa bungkusan obat. "Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu tadi kan, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Ah, Shibazeki- _san_. Iya, aku sudah menghabiskannya tadi. Sebelum minum obatnya, aku permisi ke kamar kecil dulu," dengan perlahan Kuroko turun dari ranjangnya. Sayangnya tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas, hampir saja tubuh laki-laki itu akan membentur lantai kalau saja Aomine tidak sigap langsung menangkapnya.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine khawatir, masih sambil memegang bahu Kuroko.

Dengan wajah pucat Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Ah, maafkan aku. Terima kasih."

Sang perawat tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Astaga, Kuroko- _kun_. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shibazeki- _san_. Hanya saja tadi aku hampir terjatuh," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar.

Sang perawat mengangguk paham. "Lain kali hati-hati, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Iya. Untungnya temanku ini tadi menangkapku sebelum aku benar-benar terjatuh," menatap Aomine, Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

Sang perawat terlihat kikuk. " _S-souka_ …Kise- _san_ pasti sangat khawatir sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Kuroko menoleh seketika. "Ah, tapi dia Aomine- _kun_ , Shibazeki- _san_. Bukan Kise- _kun_."

Mata si perawat itu langsung melebar.

"Be-benarkah? Astaga, maafkan aku. Karena faktor umur mataku ini sampai kesulitan membedakan wajah seseorang. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kise- _san_ dan Aomine- _san_ terlihat mirip di mataku," tertawa pelan, sang perawat meletakkan obat Kuroko di atas meja. "Baikah, Kuroko- _kun_. Obatnya aku taruh di sini ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh memanggilku," setelah itu Shibazeki- _san_ pun pergi.

Aomine menatap heran.

"Heh, bagaimana mungkin aku dan Kise terlihat sama? Jelas-jelas aku jauh lebih tampan daripada dia. Bahkan kulitku ini coklat seksi, tidak seperti Kise yang putih seperti bayi itu!" gerutu Aomine.

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Kau dan Kise- _kun_ sama-sama memiliki wajah bodoh. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Shibazeki- _san_ bilang kalian terlihat mirip."

Dan Aomine Daiki murka seketika.

"Sialan kau, Tetsu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , remah rotimu mengotori seprai ranjangku."

Bukannya menanggapi kata-kata Kuroko, Murasakibara tetap melanjutkan memakan maibo-nya dengan semangat.

"Nyam, nyam," suara kunyahannya memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar rawat Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku sastra jepang mendesah pelan. Ditutupnya buku itu, lalu ia menatap Murasakibara dalam.

"Murasakibara- _kun_."

"Nyam, nyam,"

"Aku yakin kau juga tau bahwa kita tidak benar-benar dekat kecuali jika berhubungan dengan basket."

"…" kata-kata Kuroko itu sanggup membuat Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah.

"Yah, tapi walaupun begitu untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan, harus aku akui kita memiliki selera yang sama," lanjut Kuroko kemudian.

Murasakibara menoleh, menatap Kuroko lama. Hanya Kuroko maupun Murasakibara lah yang mengerti tatapan itu.

"Aku rindu berburu mencari makanan yang manis-manis bersamamu, Murasakibara- _kun_ ," bibir pucat Kuroko Tetsuya melengkungkan sebuah senyum lembut.

Secara perlahan Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebungkus _pocky_.

"Untukmu, Kurochin."

Kuroko menerimanya dengan suka hati.

"Ini juga untukmu," dilanjutkan dengan memberikan maibo, roti, lalu bungkusan _snack_. Kuroko gelagapan seketika.

" _Etto_ , Murasakibara- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya bila kau memberikannya sebanyak ini. Lagi pula kata dokter aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan makanan yang manis."

Murasakibara sama sekali tidak menjawab. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Terdiam. Kuroko mendesah pelan.

"Murasakibara- _kun_?" panggilnya.

Dan Murasakibara tetap mengunci mulutnya.

"Hei, Mura—"

"—Kurochin," Murasakibara memotong kata-katanya terlebih dahulu. "Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti ayo kita jalan-jalan mencari makanan yang manis-manis."

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Murasakibara pelan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari keempat

"Midorima- _kun_ , aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau diam saja, Kuroko. Jangan terlalu banyak protes."

"Tapi aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, Midorima- _kun_."

"Tapi Oha-asa bilang hari ini _lucky_ _item_ -mu adalah kursi roda, _nanodayo_."

Duduk di atas kursi roda, dengan Midorima yang mendorongnya. Kuroko mendesah lelah. Laki-laki itu kini sedang berada di tepi halaman rumah sakit.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, Midorima- _kun_. Aku tidak perlu memakai kursi roda ini," mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, Kuroko masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membujuk laki-laki pemuja Oha-asa itu.

Midorima berhenti mendorong kursi roda itu, lalu ia berjongkok di depan Kuroko yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Dengar, Kuroko. Oha-asa bilang hari ini peruntunganmu sangat buruk. Jadi percayakan saja semuanya padaku," jawab laki-laki itu mantap.

Sekali lagi Kuroko menarik napas pelan. Midorima dan Oha-asanya adalah perpaduan yang sulit dikalahkan. Mau tak mau Kuroko harus menyerah kali ini.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Dan Midorima Shintaro tersenyum puas.

" _Ne_ , Midorima- _kun_. Kau dan aku, selain memiliki banyak perbedaan, kita ini juga memang sulit saling mengerti ya," kata-kata Kuroko itu sukses membuat Midorima tertohok seketika.

Di dalam hati Midorima berteriak jengkel. Menyesal ia sudah sebegitu perhatiannya dengan Kuroko sampai-sampai rela membelikan kursi roda yang mahal minta ampun demi menjamin keselamatan Kuroko. Kalau tau laki-laki pecinta _Vanilla Shake_ itu akan memberikan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya begini, lebih baik dari awal dia tidak perlu mengkhawatikan laki-laki itu.

"Tapi sejujurnya," Kuroko melanjukan kata-katanya. "Aku merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiranmu," dan ia memberikan sebuah senyum simpul.

Midorima terkesima, kemudian ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring.

"K-kau pikir dengan berbicara seperti itu aku akan senang, _nanodayo_!" dan sifat _tsundere_ Midorima langsung keluar tanpa bisa direm.

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Jangan menertawakanku, _nanodayo_!" Midorima semakin emosi. Dan frekuensi tawa Kuroko Tetsuya semakin bertambah, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Aku senang akhirnya kau tertawa."

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku dengar sebuah tawa mampu meringankan sakit seseorang," lalu Midorima langsung membuang muka. "Ka-kau jangan terlalu percaya diri ya! Aku bicara begitu bukannya karna aku khawatir padamu, _nanodayo_!" lanjutnya _tsundere_.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku tau. Terima kasih Midorima- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kelima

Memberikan sebuah botol air mineral, Kuroko menerimanya.

"Apakah kau lelah, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Sama sekali tidak. Kemarin Midorima- _kun_ membuatku berkeliling dengan menggunakan kursi roda, jadinya hari ini tenagaku masih tersimpan penuh."

" _Souka_ …"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak ada mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan panjang, menatap lapangan basket rumah sakit di depan mereka.

Kemudian sebuah panggilan memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hei, anak muda. Apakah kau juga seorang pengunjung sepertiku? Siapa yang kau kunjungi?" seorang kakek-kakek duduk di samping Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum sopan.

"Tidak. Sejujurnya aku pasien disini."

Wajah sang kakek terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja."

Kuroko tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia agak tersentak. "Ah ya, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya sopan.

Sang kakek membalas uluran tangan Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan laki-laki di sebelahku ini adalah Akashi Seijuro, temanku," lanjut Kuroko kemudian.

Mata sang kakek agak melebar, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Kuroko. "Ah, a-aku baru ingat aku harus segera mengunjungi anakku. Baiklah aku permisi dulu," dengan gugup sang kakek itu permisi pergi.

Kuroko mengangguk sopan.

"Hati-hati, Kek," setelah sang kakek pergi, Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_. Apakah tadi kau memberikan tatapan tajammu, sampai-sampai kakek itu langsung pergi?"

Akashi tertawa pelan.

"Bagimana mungkin aku melakukan itu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih menatap Akashi, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Menarik napas perlahan, Kuroko menyerah. "Terkadang aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Akashi- _kun_ ," ucap laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, walaupun begitu kau tetap saja adalah orang yang paling aku kagumi," lanjut Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Akashi membalas senyuman itu. "Kuroko, setelah kau sembuh nanti ayo kita semua bermain basket bersama."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang."

"Oi, Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurochin."

"Kuroko!"

Menatap satu persatu teman-teman mantan anggota setim basket saat SMP-nya dulu, Kuroko terkesima.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh.

"Ayo bermain basket bersama!" kata-kata itu keluar dari anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Dan Kuroko tersenyum lebar.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi…"

Shibazeki- _san_ yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur Kuroko menoleh.

"Ah, Kagami- _san_ , Momoi- _san_."

Kagami dan Satsuki berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Shibazeki- _san_. _Etto_ , Tetsu- _kun_ …" Satsuki menoleh menatap sekeliling.

"Ah, kalian pasti ingin menjenguk Kuroko- _kun_ ya? Sekarang dia sedang di taman," jawab sang perawat.

"Di taman?" Kagami mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya. Kuroko bilang dia ingin bermain basket."

Dan kata-kata dari Shibazeki- _san_ membuat Kagami dan Satsuki terdiam.

"A-apa mungkin dia bermain basket dengan… _Kiseki no Sedai_?" tanya Kagami perlahan.

Sang perawat mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kalian mau aku membawa Kuroko- _kun_ ke—"

"Ah, tidak perlu! Kami sendiri yang akan ke sana," potong Kagami langsung. "Ayo Momoi," lanjutnya.

Satsuki mengangguk perlahan.

Dan sang perawat itu hanya dapat menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh! _Nice pass, Tetsu_!"

" _Mou_! Kenapa selalu saja Aominecchi yang mendapatkan operan dari Kurokocchi?! Aku juga mau- _ssu_!"

"Maaf, Kise- _kun_."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Ryota. Itu kesalahanmu karna lambat menangkap operan Tetsuya."

"Akashicchi _hidoi_ - _ssu_!"

" _Mendokusei_ , aku lapar. Boleh aku makan _snack_ -ku sekarang?"

"Memangnya yang di tanganmu itu apa, Murasakibara? Dari tadi kau sudah mengunyah belasan maibo, _nanodayo_!"

Di tengah lapangan, menatap teman-temannya— _Kiseki no Sedai_ —Kuroko tersenyum lebar. Hanya saat bersama _Kisedai_ lah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Kuroko menoleh. Dan ia menemukan Kagami dan Satsuki berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Kagami- _kun_! Momoi- _san_!" dan laki-laki itu langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian datang kemari? Aku senang sekali," ucap Kuroko setelah sampai di depan mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar, Tetsu- _kun_? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau terlihat sangat senang," kata-kata itu datang dari Satsuki. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko balas tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Momoi- _san_. Dan alasan kenapa aku terlihat sangat senang, tentu saja itu karna seharian ini aku ditemani Aomine- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , dan Murasakibara- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan senyum Satsuki langsung menghilang.

"Ah ya, Momoi- _san_. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak datang bersama Aomine- _kun_ dan justru bersama Kagami- _kun_?" lanjut Kuroko.

Satsuki menunduk, " _Etto_ , Tetsu- _kun_ —"

"Ah, kau pasti sibuk," potong Kuroko langsung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya Momoi- _san_. Tapi seharusnya kau tadi lihat bagaimana lucunya Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ bertengkar. Mereka lucu sekali."

Satsuki semakin menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Lalu tadi Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ juga sempat bertengkar kecil. Tapi untungnya Akashi- _kun_ berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua."

"Oi, Kuroko—"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi- _kun_ , tadi dia—"

"Kuroko!" bentakkan Kagami membuat kata-kata Kuroko terhenti.

Kuroko menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa Kagami- _kun_?"

Bibir Kagami sudah terbuka, tetapi Satsuki langsung memegang lengan bajunya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kagamin," ucap gadis itu dengan nada suara bergetar.

Kuroko langsung menoleh, dan ia menemukan mata Satsuki sudah berkaca-kaca, "Momoi- _san_ , ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya laki-laki itu panik. Kemudian ia langsung menatap Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ , apakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada Momoi- _san_? Kau ini benar-benar tak bisa mengerti wanita ya. Kalau Aomine- _kun_ tau kau membuat Momoi- _san_ menangis, ia akan menghajarmu Kagami- _kun_. Bahkan Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ , dan Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Bu-bukan. Bukan Kagamin yang salah, Tetsu- _kun_. _Etto_ , a-aku baik-baik saja. Ma-maafkan aku," dengan suara putus-putus dan tangis yang terus bercucuran Satsuki mencoba menjelaskan. "Ma-maaf, aku pulang dulu!" dan masih sambil terisak Satsuki langsung berlari pergi.

Kuroko menatap kepergian Satsuki dengan raut bingung. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kagami. Menatap laki-laki itu yang terus menunduk.

"Astaga, Kagami- _kun_. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau—"

"Sadarlah Kuroko!" dengan kasar, Kagami mencengkram kedua bahu Kuroko. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sendu, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Sadarlah… mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan juga Murasakibara, mereka sudah tidak ada Kuroko…" lanjut laki-laki itu dengan nada lirih.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Kagami- _kun_? Mereka ada di sini," kemudian ditunjuknya lapangan itu. Kagami mengikuti arah tangan Kuroko, menatap lapangan basket yang kosong.

Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya mulai turun, ditatapnya wajah Kuroko. Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya bingung, dengan kedua mata yang pancaran matanya terlihat kosong.

Terisak, secara perlahan Kagami jatuh terduduk. Tak dipedulikannya Kuroko yang terus memanggilnya, tak dipedulikannya orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sebelumnya menatap Kuroko aneh sekarang justru menatap dirinya. Ia—Kagami Taiga hanya bisa terus menangis.

Hari itu.

Hari itu. Kagami masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Bagaimana cerianya wajah Kuroko. Bagaimana begitu semangatnya laki-laki itu.

"Kagami- _kun_! Kagami- _kun_! Besok aku dan _Kisedai_ akan pergi ke Kyoto! Kami semua akan menginap di vila Akashi- _kun_ selama tiga hari! Kami akan bermain basket sepuasnya!"

Rasanya Kagami bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara Kuroko saat itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, itu hebat sekali! Besok kalau kau sudah sampai di Kyoto segera hubungi aku."

Nyatanya, keesokkan harinya Kagami memang menerima telepon. Tapi bukan telepon dari Kuroko. Telepon itu datang dari rumah sakit, yang mengatakan bahwa mobil yang membawa Kuroko dan _Kisedai_ menabrak pembatas tiang dan jatuh ke jurang. Tidak ada yang selamat, semuanya mati—kecuali Kuroko.

Dan saat tersadar dari komanya, begitu tau bahwa hanya dia yang selamat, Kuroko menangis hebat. Nyaris menggila, tak mau makan, dan tak mau berbicara. Seminggu kemudian, ia mulai mau berbicara. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan hanya berbicara kepada yang lainnya. Ia juga mulai berbicara dengan bayangan semu, yang dia panggil Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

Hari itu, andai saja Kagami bisa menghalangi Kuroko pergi. Hari itu andai saja ia menyuruh _Kisedai_ untuk tidak usah pergi ke Kyoto, dan mengganti tempat tujuan mereka pergi. Hari itu andai saja Kagami memberitahu bahwa ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa akan turun hujan lebat, dimana hujan itu nantinya akan membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi tergelincir ke jurang.

Kagami mendongak. Menatap Kuroko yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kagami- _kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu memanggil perawat?"

Lalu Kuroko menghadap ke samping.

"Kise- _kun_ tolong pikirkan sesuatu! Aomine- _kun_ juga!"

"Ah, aku setuju dengan idemu Akashi- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_."

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , tolong bantu aku membawa Kagami- _kun_."

Menatap Kuroko di depannya yang sedang berbicara sendiri. Kagami semakin terisak menangis.

"Tuhan, aku rela melakukan apa saja asal Kuroko kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum hari itu terjadi. Hari itu…" isaknya.

FIN

.

.

.

Halooo~

Dengan Alodia disini. Jika di fic sebelumnya Alo membuat Kuroko yang mati akhirnya di fic ini gantian jadi KiseDai yang meninggal, hehe. Apakah feelnya kerasa? Maaf jika lagi-lagi Alo membuat fic bergenre angst friendship begini, soalnya entah kenapa Alo emang lagi terobsesi bikin fic seperti ini. Semoga aja pada suka.

Fic ini adalah fic kedua yang Alo publish di Fandom Kurobas, semoga karakter mereka gak ooc banget yaa.

Dan akhir kata jangan lupa review yaa, biar Alo makin semangat nulis. Hehe xD


End file.
